Reincarnation
by Tented
Summary: What would happen...if Link Died after Defeating Ganon in Twilight Princess? What would happen? Who would become exhausted of insanity and take their lives? And what happened...If Ganon came back? A bit of a mix between OoT and TP OCxSheik
1. Tale of a Gerudo

Chapter One -- Tale of the Gerudo

Kassandra. A

Kinuyasha-Writer

25 years. It's been an entire 25 years since the great death had occurred. HE was dead. And HE did not deserve it, the one he was fighting was. I believe his name was Link, yes, that's it. Link, A ledged. Its really a shame that he had to die while taking down Ganondorf. But, I wasn't alive, so I don't personally care.

20 years since Queen Zelda lost herself to her own insanity, and 5 whole years since she murdered herself and the young prince/princess she carried for a short 6 months.

Now, its Queen Lena. Some say she is the reincarnation of the great hero himself, but I think that's a false account. Who knows…miracles seem to happen everyday.

Like the Miracle of Sheik. For _some _reason people think he is still alive, but that would make him like..100! Not possible, but Sheik did have a son. Now I know what really happened. Sheik's son took his fathers suit, weapons and name. I think that's just terrible! From what gossip I hear in the Gerudo Desert, Sheik and a Partner Sheikah are working for Queen Lena, and are coming to get a very special Gerudo, but they wont survive if they come here. He is coming soon. I've seen the future, and my family is all dead, my friends, my culture. No one believes my prophecies, and that's because they don't know I have the triforce of wisdom, no one does.

He whom is coming with such destruction and power, Is Ganon. Now, Ganon is Ganondorf's reincarnation. He is dangerous. More evil and horrifying then the last one. This Ganon, is part twilight. Now, don't go asking me how it happened, all I know, is it did. Can you understand why I'd be planning to leaving on my lovely Daemon? I know, it may seem selfish, but I need to care about self preservation, you know!

-------------------------------

It was very quiet as I started to ride away from my village. My father and youngest brother stood outside of our small home, with sad looks on their faces. They did not want me to leave, But I was 17 now, and old enough to leave on my own. I let out a sign, and pet the large black beast that I rode on. Daemon, my brute. I stopped to look back, but the vision horrified me.

I let myself jump off Daemon, and run back. I shouldn't of gone back. There he was, in all his deadly glory. Ganon, holding my slashed younger brother in his hand, and his large blade in the other. I looked around quickly, only to hear the scorching flames crack and his maniacal laughter.

I don't fully know why, but I froze. I wanted to unsheathe my blade, but I couldn't. I was shaking psychotically when Ganon dropped my little brother to the ground. Then, I looked over his figure and body. His skin tone was so strange, dark but almost a purple to grey shade. His hair was a deep red, and his eyes a blank and deadly grey to black and yellow. His armour was very different, just like the twilight marks along his body. The armour was so detailed, I couldn't even try to describe it.

His evil eyes looked over to me, and he moved quick and swift, launching his large hand around my wrist. I cried out, and snapped back to reality. He was here, and I was going to die. He pulled me closer to his large body, and leant down to my ear.

"Keh…your life wont last to much longer Gerudo. I can see what you have on your hand there…the Triforce of Wisdom." he spoke sharply and made me close my eyes in fear. I heard his blade click, and felt the pain through my side. Oh the pain, it was like an entire chapter of my life was being ripped from me, every second that the blade sunk in deeper. I coughed and nlood flew from my mouth, and onto Ganon's shoulder plate. With a vreif laughter, Ganon removed the large blade from my side. He looked to the bloody blade and smiled. "You havent dropped dead yet, wonderful" His words were so dark and tainted. Ganon rose the blade again, and this time made a vertical line into my shoulder. More pain.

More Blood, and I cried out in pain. He began to rise again, but he shot a direct look to behind him, My mother. She had Stabbed him through the leg. He let me go, and began to attack her. My mom was sacrificing herself for my life. She couldn't fight…

I wouldn't take my moms loss in vain. My Daemon was already coming for me, and I reached up, and gripped his reins tightly. He whipped his head around, and lifted me onto his back. We began to run away, quickly. What a good horse…

-------------------------------

"Sheik, its her. What the hell happened to her?" the female voice spoke softly. Had I blacked out? Had I lost that much blood?

"I don't know. But, we need to bandage her up. Look at the wounds..." Now it was a male voice. I felt the two people pick me up, and lat me on the ground. But, the ground wasn't regular. To me, Sand is Regular…this was hard and soft, but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Turn around Sheik, she _is _a girl!" The female voice whined angrily to the male.

There was no response from him, but I felt my armour being stripped off of me. She would never get it back on. it's specially made, by me. Then my shirt, she seemed to have some problem with it, but she eventually got it off.

"My God…this wound…" she sounded in awe. "What happened to her?" she stopped talking for a while, and began to wrap bandages around my torso. She covered it all in bandages, and my shoulder. I felt my shirt bring put on me, but it seemed like she couldn't get it. She tried again, and nothing.

"Sheik…I can't get her shirt back on?!" now her voice was more astonished. I heard footsteps in my direction, then some rummaging of clothing.

"It's Okay Keisha, were almost at the castle, and I'll give her this." The male named Sheik spoke. Wait, Sheik? I recognised that name…I felt myself being picked up again, and mounted on a strange feeling horse. I was so used to my large horse that a small backed one felt wrong. Someone put there arms around me to hold me up, and we began trotting.

The horse hooves clicked along what sounded like stone, and I felt some motion coming back to my neck. I rose it, and got used to the sharp pain from my shoulder. I think it was the girl, Keisha was holding me onto her horse. I felt this way, because she sounded close as I moved my head.

"Your Alive…that's good." she said this in a calm and welcoming manner. Her voice was shot by the large creaking of something, a door perhaps. I still didn't want to open my eyes.

"The Queen will be relieved…" Sheik spoke softly. This made me open my eyes, I knew who these people were…The filthy Mongrel pups. The Sheikah. The queens pets. I looked around, as my eyes adjusted to the strange and unfamiliar light. Sheik looked over to me, and watched my eyes. "She is fully awake now."

"Really?" Kiesha looked over to me, and smiled. "Welcome to Castle Town…well the bridge that leads to Castle town!" she hyped cheerily. I looked around, then made a foul face.

"Leave Me alone!" I cried and pushed against Kiesha with my one non-injured arm. She let me go, and the reins of the horse, falling off the back, but gracefully landed. I jumped off the horse, but the pain formed again in my side. I put my hand to the wound and fell to my knees. Such movement didn't do well for me. I cried out lightly, and looked at my hand. Blood. I re-opened my wound, and it began to bleed again. Sheik was quickly at my side, and I glared at him, but the glare died as the pain shot through my spine again. I winced and gripped my wound again.

I opened my eyes, but my vision began to fade. It all went black…


	2. Meeting Royal

Chapter Two -- Meeting Royal

Kassandra. A

Kinuyasha-Writer

When I came to, I was in something very soft. I noticed that first, because it felt so wonderful. It made a smile form on my face. Then I snapped to, _my _bed wasn't this beautiful. Oh Right…the Mongrel pups. Ganon. The attack. I shuddered lightly, and looked around my room. It was beautiful, and draped in such fine cloth and lace. The Bed that I was on was a sugary red colour. It was so soft, and next to my bed was a rather comfortable looking chair…

And Guess who was sitting in it. Sheik. Great… I slowly sat up, and he looked over curiously. I glared at him, then continued with the room. I was looking straight ahead of myself when I spoke.

"Why am I here?"

Sheik looked over to me again and nodded. "You are here because the Queen requested you. She believes you can help." He watched me the entire time, making me feel rather uncomfortable. But, I didn't blame him, he probably didn't trust me.

"Help? What do you mean help?! And as if I want to help you Mongrel Pups." I taunted lightly, forming a sly smirk on my face.

"What's your name?" He ignored my question and insult, very dashing.

"Why would I tell a Sheikah like you!?" I snapped back.

He seemed to twitch his eyebrow lightly but brushed it off. "Because I'm going to be here for a while, and your going to bed in that Bed for a while"

I looked to the bed and nodded. "Marin."

"I'm Sheik, as you already know. Keisha and Myself will be watching over you for a-"

I cut him off with a whimper "My Sword! My Armour! My Clothes! What the hell am I wearing!" I looked over my clothing, and I felt so Naked. I'm so used to my Armour, and my Sword. I was currently wearing a long draping white dress, that had two open areas, that seemed to be hemmed back. One open area was where my shoulder wound was, and I saw the fresh bandage on it. The other open area was at my side where Ganon's blade entered my body, and these bandages were many more then the ones on my shoulder.

"They were taken away to be cleaned and fixed. You will get them back when you are fully healed." He responded and looked towards the door when the handle moved.

Then, she walked in. Keisha. Defiantly a Sheikah. Her eyes were a sharp and piercing red, and one of them was covered by her dark blonde hair. Her hair fell to about her mid back, or just above it. She wore mostly green, and some Silver. It was a full outfit, just like Sheiks. But, her sleeves on her arms didn't go down all the way, But bandages covered her bare arms. She wore tight pants, like Sheik. But she wore high brown boots. I studied the figure deeply, and she looked around the room.

"Wow, Nice." she said and moved to a chair near the bed. What, were they watchdogs?

"Kiesha. What had the queen said?" Sheik looked at her, emotionlessly. As always. He had such a lonely look.

Keisha looked to the door, as it opened. There she was, Queen Lena. Standing in all her beautiful robes and proper posture. She was draped in a beautiful white gown, that held a red sash across her hip, and a maroon one across her chest. She was truly beautiful.

The Queen approached the ed, and I swallowed hard. Keisha and Sheik bowed and I bowed my head, seeing as I couldn't bend down properly.

"I'm Glad to see you are alright Lady Marin." her voice was so sing song like.

I nodded. "Thank you for this kind care M'lady."

She Nodded, and Took a seat on the End of the Bed. "We need your help. It has been said that you hold the triforce of Wisdom. Week ago, Ganon came here. He Threatened to attack, with great force and power. I will leave you at that, and please, no questions. We can worry about your health first." And with that, she walked away. Sheik followed her.

"Then no one knows about it.." I said, trying to talk to myself, but Keisha over heard.

"What? Is _it _what happened to you?" She looked over to me.

"It doesn't matter to you." I snapped back. She gave me a weird look.

"Yes, it really does. Tell me What happened!" she now stood up, and walked over to me and stood at the end of the bed.

"I'm not telling you anything! So Back Off!"

It was sudden. All I noticed was Keisha suddenly shooting herself at me. She landed on top of me, and the pain had already started. She was quick, so quick it surprised me. Within two seconds a small dagger blade was against my neck.

I felt sweat fall down my forehead, as she glared at me.

"Tell Me." She demanded.

"Get off of me!" I cried.

"Who attacked you."

"He is none of your business." Opps. I said to much.

She squinted and was about to press the blade a bit harder, when the door opened. It was Sheik.

"Keisha! What are you doing?" He demanded and pulled her off of me. I sighed and caught my air.

Keisha glared at Sheik, and stormed out. Sheik moved his glance from her to me, and sat down in the chair.

I looked at him sternly. "What is her problem!?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

"Hush…"

"Excuse me!?"

We didn't talk for a while after that.

It had been a few hours, And I have gotten tired of just sitting here. So, I decided I'd annoy Sheik. The Smirk formed on me face.

"What's your real name?"

"What?"

"You Heard me."

"Sheik."

"No it isn't. That is your fathers name."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh Shut up! You Know Sheik! And So do I. Why did you copy your Father? Why not be your own person!?"

I got no response. But, he made this high pitched whistle. Suddenly Keisha came running in. Was it like a secret whistle they had? She nodded, and Sheik walked off, rather faster than Usual. I must of Angered him.

I let my gaze wander over Kiesha. And watched her eyes avoid me at all costs. Maybe…this wasn't going to be such a pleasant stay.


	3. Under Your Skin

Chapter Three -- Under Your Skin.

Kassandra. A

Kinuyasha-Writer

Another three days later. I didn't know if I could take all of this. I hated being locked up in a room for one, and not being outside topped off the horrid stay. Also, the Mongrel Pups that watched over me everyday, barley ever making conversation. Keisha wasn't so bad. We could chat a bit, but we would usually get into a fight, of screaming at each other, and her landing on top of me. I as scared about my wounds, and she _somewhat_ scared me.

Sheik on the other hand, sat there and stared at the wall. What was his problem!? He is too god at his job. I define Sheik as an Okay Sheikah. But Keisha… She shows her emotions to much, unless she is clouding them with an entirely different emotion that she is currently feeling, But that's just me ranting about these people. I'm learning about them, and trying to get under their skin.

It was an early Saturday Morning, and I was awake for a while now. I heard the door, but didn't remove my glance from the window. I could see green grass, and a small cobble stone path leading to somewhere. My room had a wonderful view to Hyrule Field. I could watch the trees blow around in the calling wind. I let out a sigh, and turned to one of my watchdogs. It was Sheik, he usually came in early morning. Then in the afternoon Keisha came in. They split the day, and sometimes they are both in here.

"Good Morning." Sheik gave me a nod and sat down in the chair that he always did. He sounded very groggy and tired. That was strange.

"Same to you. Can I ask for a favour?"

He gave me a strange look, but nodded.

"I need you to get me my pack. It was with me."

"Why?"

He was getting a bit nosy. "It has some _things_ that a girl needs."

Sheik went a bright pink, and walked off quickly. I giggled when he left the room.

A few minutes later, Sheik came back in with my pack. He handed it to me, and sat down in his chair. I rolled my eyes at him, then began to rummage through my things. A sleek smiled skipped along my face. I began to pull something out, it was soft and cotton like, slightly pink. Underwear. And I was going to get some privacy, or throw these at his face. If that didn't work, who knew how far I'd take it.

"Hey Sheik. Can I ask you something?" I asked as I hid the cotton panties behind my back.

"Yes." He spoke so briefly.

"Can you leave me alone? For like, an Hour or so?"

He seemed surprised, and let his eyebrows furrow. "Sorry, but no. I have a Duty."

I frowned. "Please? I just want some privacy."

"I'm Sorry, again. But I cant leave until Keisha comes in to watch you, it's our orders."

"Yeah, Orders. From your queen. You guys are like, Mongrel Pups. Watchdogs."

Sheik didn't answer to me for a few seconds, then he shot his glare at me. "We are not Pups, nor Watchdogs. We are here to keep you safe for any-" Sheik was cut off. His face was a bright red, and the colour spread to his ears. The soft pink panties landed on his face, and were being held up from his nose.

A smirk glazed along my face as he slapped them off so quickly. He was beat red, and I could hear his heart throbbing in his chest. He suddenly jumped out of his chair, and glared at me. My smirk left my face. I think I taunted him a little to much. The next thing I saw, was a jumping Sheik, and he had landed on top of me holding down my arms, just below my shoulders careful to avoid my wound. I looked into those piercing red eyes, angry red eyes.

"Get off of me you Pet!" I whined, but He tightened his grip slightly. He did not speak, but I felt sudden Tension on my side. The wound, god it hurt. I cried out, but Sheik seemed clouded with anger. More pain. He was stretching my body, and I could feel the sharp pain of the opening wound. "Please Sheik, Your Hurting me!" I cried out as I felt the wound fully open. My eyes shut in agony, and Sheik seemed to of snapped back. He jumped off of me, and ran for the door. He talked to a guard and came back in.

"Don't Move. You'll Make it worse." He spoke softly, and put his hands over my wound tightly. I cried out again, but I know it was helping. He was putting tension on it.

"What…did you do…that for…"My words were weak.

He didn't answer, but looked to the door when the Nurse rushed in. I heard Sheiks voice and the Nurses voices begin to fade. My Vision became dark and lost. I felt myself fall.

-------------------

Keisha's voice was the first I heard. "Sheik! What did you do to her! People don't just start to bleed and black out like that. Were switching Shifts!" After she whispered a yell to Sheik, I heard footsteps and the door opening and closing. I moaned lightly and opened my eyes, to see Keisha standing above me.

"Welcome Back!" She hyped and made a cute smile, moving herself to the chair. I moved my head to watch her. "What did you do to make Sheik attack you?"

This made me smile. Then I pointed to the ground, where the soft Panties laid. I heard a large burst of laughter from Keisha, and she wiped her eyes, "Great!".

"Why Didn't I ever think of that! Ha!" She continued to ramble on about how hilarious it must have been to see his face. I smiled, and looked to the roof. I began to remember what running into Ganon was like. How Terrible it was, and the fear he had struck into my heart. I closed my eyes to recall the image of my Mangled brother, and the small but deadly wounds he had received in such a short time.

Then I remembered Ganon's Face as he received a wound. From My Mother, Stabbing him with a simple and flimsy sword, through the back of the leg. Before I wasn't paying much attention, but I am sure she is dead. I'm sure they all are. I let out a painful sigh, and Keisha turned her head to me.

"What's the Matter, Your Side hurts?" She asked somewhat cockily.

"No, my side is Fine. As is my shoulder…it's just…" I paused.

"Just Ganon…" She finished my sentence.

Our laughter ceased, and I found myself looking down at the bed. So maybe this Keisha wasn't such a bad person. She almost seemed real. Unlike Sheik, He was in his own world. None the less there was something about him…something special. I sighed and laid down my head against the soft pillow. I found myself relaxing deeper and deeper, until the world faded from me.

-------------------

I Must have been asleep for some time now, seeing as when I woke up, The Sun was starting to Set. That meant Sheik was going to switch with Keisha. When she noticed my move, she spoke.

"You know you talk in your sleep. Very Clearly."

I blushed, Oh No, what could I have been talking about!? "Really…"

"Yup. You talked a lot about Ganon, and your family. And Blood…but. You also talked _a lot_ about Sheik. You even said, '_I don't know why I find him so…attractive…'. _It was Hilarious!"

I went a bright pink and looked to the door as I heard it creek open. I hope he hadn't heard what we talked about. He looked serious, and strode past my bed, moving to the chair he usually sat at. Brave, but I wasn't going to bother him for a while.

Just a while.


	4. Free to Save a Life

Chapter Four -- Free to Save A Life.

Kassandra. A

Kinuyasha-Writer

Finally. I was aloud to leave my room. I was aloud to walk around. I was aloud to wander Castle Town. I was finally happy. And over these past few weeks, I began to grow closer to Keisha and Sheik. Well, mostly Keisha. She's just cooler then he is. And less…well that would be a lie, the mainly have the same temper, but Sheik is much better at hiding it, may I add that again. My wounds weren't fully healed, but I could move around more, I just had to be careful.

So I started to get read, carrying my bag of Rupees at my hip, and wearing my regular clothes, with out my red armour. I yawned lightly, and began for the door. But I was interrupted as someone came inside before I could open the door. It was Keisha. I cocked my head to the side with a slight smile.

"Hey." I said Shortly, and watched her look around. What was she looking for.

"Hi…have you seen Sheik around?" She responded.

I shook my head no. "Why don't you just whistle for him, like you always do?"

"That's only for emergencies…"

Yea…Right. "Well, I'm off to walk around for a bit, I'm finally aloud!" I exclaimed and slipped past her as she nodded.

Soon I found myself in a large hallway. It was draped beautifully in red lace like curtains and gorgeous paintings. But, I wasn't paying to much attention to the décor, but on getting the fresh air into my system again. I walked down a set of stairs, and headed for a pair of large doors. The guards opened them, and I felt the breeze against my face. Beautiful. I continued to walk through the courtyard, and then I entered Castle Town. Wow, busy. That was my first impression. I could smell hot tea, and freshly baked bread. Delicious. I let myself walk around, looking at some people as they stared at me. I knew what they were staring at, my Skin Colour. Seeing as I was a Gerudo, they had all gotten strange vibes from me. They all avoided me as I walked around, and hurried along past me. I ignored it for now, seeing as I knew where I wanted to go. Hyrule Field. I knew I couldn't leave, not without my sword. But I just wanted to see.

I walked out of the town, and moved quickly along the long bridge, the long white bridge trailing behind me. Then it hit me. The beautiful cool wind, blowing against my face. Twirling my long red hair behind me, and forcing the smile onto my face. It felt so familiar and yet so different. I walked down the few stone stairs and found myself on a small cobble stone path, that died down the farther you walked. The grass engulfed it eventually. I began to head in the pathway direction., looking around. It was uncomfortably quiet this fine afternoon. From what I've heard in the castle, Hyrule Field was full of Goblins and Beasts. I haven't seen one.

I continued to walk, keeping my hand on my hip, feeling the small dagger I was given for my own protection. I remembered what Keisha said the night before as she handed it to me

"_Here take this…" Keisha handed me a small dagger, looking like one of her own. How many of those things could she hold at a time!? "I know you miss your sword, but they aren't ready to give it back to you. So don't tell anyone I gave you this. Use it when it is truly necessary."_

I nodded and looked around the field some more. It was rather Empty, and somewhat lonely. It looked as if almost no one had set foot to travel in years, but I knew that wasn't true. People had to go to places and such. Deliver consumer goods and meet with people. I sighed, then heard a large yell. It sounded male, and somewhat familiar. As my instincts work, I began to run towards the cry. First thing I saw, was the very large creature. It was some type of bird, but enormous. It was a weird white colour, dashed with red strikes along its wings and body. But, the talons were huge, and it seemed to have hands on the end of its wings. The bird like thing had a huge head, but no beak, just large fangs that hung from its chin. It made me step back lightly, letting out a fearing gasp. That's why no creatures were around, they were running from the thing that was about 20 yards in front of me. It was thrusting its Talons at some figure that was under it. Wait, was that…Sheik?!

I felt my heart racing. Watching Sheik cover his face from his large attacker. What was I going to do!? I couldn't take that thing on with this small dagger! But I couldn't stand by and watch Sheik be brutally murdered. Oh No…What was I going to do. I think Sheik saw me, because he started yelling.

"Run! Run Away Marin! Please!" He cried out, under the hissing of the beast that was ripping him apart. Now the beast caught my scent, and landed his feet on Sheik Pinning him down. The beast hissed at me, and began to thrust its wings around. His body language said 'Back Off. This is my Prey!'. But I didn't listen. I watched in fear, then did something reckless. I gripped the small dagger from my hip, and began to run towards them. Sheik watched me and shook his head. "Marin! No, Run! Your not safe…here…" His words parted as the bird seemed to squeeze him. He began to gasp for air. I couldn't let him die like this.

As I neared the beast at a rather high pace, it screeched horribly at me, causing me to loose my balance, and fall. I got back up instantly and covered my ears. "What was that!" I cried and continued at the creature, holding the dagger up against my face. The bird let go of Sheik with one foot, but held him with the other. It raised the foot in my direction, and let its talons chomp hungrily at me. I continued at its foot, knowing what I was going to do. When I hit the birds foot, the dagger sunk into it. I bird hissed angrily, and gripped me with the talons, skimming the tips of his talons against my back, but I kept pushing the blade in deeper. Then I slung the blade to the side of its foot, and I watched the bottom of its foot fall off. Its black blood poured out, and made me jump back. The creature screeched again, and fell over, releasing Sheik. I ran over to him, keeping my eye of the fallen creature.

"Sheik…are you…alright?" I panted and put my hand on his neck to make sure he was still alive. He instantly Grabbed my wrist and I gasped.

"Yeah…I'm…alright…"He panted. I began to look over his body, ripped up and a bit of blood here and there. "Just…its not dead…yet…"

He was right. The bird like creature was regaining its balance. It growled at me dangerously, and I held up the dagger again. But, It seemed to be afraid of me. It moved its wings furiously and took off in flight, heading directly in the opposite direction of me. I sighed, and dropped my arm. Over…hopefully. I moved myself to Sheiks cut up body, he just laid there. "You cant move…can you…" I asked him, and let myself fall to my knees.

"No…I don't think I want to…" He responded. I nodded, and slid my hands under Sheiks shoulders and Pulled his Head up to my Knees, letting it sit at an Angle. I panted feeling a sleek pain in my back, but continued to Pick Sheik up. After A moment, I had Sheik Standing up, But His body was leaning against my own. I held one of his arms over my shoulder, and my other hand was on his side. I was careful to not to hurt him.

"Does this work?" I asked him as I began walking. He moved his feet with my, but weakly. I was in pain, and so was he. But I needed to get Sheik back to Hyrule Castle.

"Yeah…its…fine…" He responded breathlessly, weakly looking up. Then I noticed something. His face cover wasn't there. It must have been clawed at and ripped off. I tried very hard to not look at his face, but I needed to see what he really looked like. So I peered over. Well, obviously his eyes were red, but I have never seen the length of his hair, Dark Blonde, that fell over one of his eyes, and the other was pulled behind his ear. He really was attractive, and I seemed to of Flustered. Then, I moved my face to watch where we were going. Soon, I saw the large Bridge, and I sighed in relief.

"There…were almost back…" I murmured as she began to cross the long bridge.

------------------

Now I was back in my bed, And Sheik was upstairs in his own. Keisha was constantly switching rooms to visit both of us for a period of time. Now I had some more bandages around my torso, that covered the wound on my back. Sheik was covered in Bandages, and was said to be in really rough shape. I'm just happy I got to him in time. I closed my eyes, and began to think about what the bird creature looked like. It was so terrible, and deadly. Then, I remembered the blood. It was black and tainted. Now that was weird, almost like ink…

Then I sat up. I would talk about this to everyone when they were ready, but right now I just wanted to see Sheik. I walked over to the door, and opened it. One of the tall guards stopped me for a moment.

"May I ask Where you are going?" He said kindly.

I nodded. "I'm off to see Sheik...if that's alright?"

He nodded and let me go on my way. I walked up a set of stairs and into a new corridor. I walked down past two doors, and knocked on the third. Keisha opened the door with a smile.

"You came up! I thought they told you to stay downstairs?" She let me in.

I turned to her with A Smile. "Like they can keep me down." Then I danced my glaze over to Sheik. He was sitting up, covered in Bandages. Ones on his back, Torso, Legs and Face. I sighed and sat on a chair, being careful to not lean against the back of the chair in risk of hurting my back. Sheik looked over to me and gave me a shock. He was smiling, yes Smiling.

"Thank you Marin. You saved my life. I will repay you…someday." And He looked back to the bed sheets.

"No need Sheik. I'm fine. I'm sorry that I didn't listen when you told me to run…its just…I didn't want to have to watch you die…That creature…do you know what it was?"

"Its alright...and I have no idea what it was. I was walking around. Everything was silent, and then It attacked me…"Sheik clenched his fist, and then let out a sigh.

Keisha went and sat down, listening to mine and Sheiks conversation, then she snapped. "I'm going to the Library to read up on this…" and she ran out of the room.

"Do you want me to come to?" I asked her, but she was already gone.

"No…don't go…" Sheik whispered.

I looked at him in surprise, and nodded. "O-okay Sheik…I wont go…"

That night I learnt a lot about Sheik. His childhood, when he met Keisha, when his Father Died and why he claimed his items. And his real name.

Kiron.


End file.
